Hematita
by Bela-chan
Summary: Harry acordou com uma estranha sensação. Desde muito cedo aprendera a confiar em seus instintos, e eles lhe diziam que algo estava para acontecer naquele dia. DM X HP. SLASH.


**Título:** Hematita

**Casal:** Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter

**Classificação:** Angst, NC17

**Aviso 1:** _Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu só estou fazendo-os sofrerem um pouquinho mais...

**Aviso 2:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, insinuações pra lá de claras de relacionamento entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, não leia.

**Agradecimentos:** A Marck Evans e Adriana Adurens pela excelente betagem, muito obrigada mesmo!

**Comentários:** Harry acordou com uma estranha sensação. Desde muito cedo aprendera a confiar em seus instintos, e eles lhe diziam que algo estava para acontecer naquele dia.

* * *

**Hematita**

Harry acordou com uma estranha sensação. Desde muito cedo aprendera a confiar em seus instintos, e eles lhe diziam que algo estava para acontecer naquele dia. Só não sabia se ficava preocupado ou feliz com a perspectiva de algum fato novo alterar sua rotina tão monótona.

Era sábado, e lembrou-se que não precisaria trabalhar. Infelizmente não teria uma desculpa para passar longas horas fora de casa, mas tentou pensar em um bom motivo que o fizesse suportar o final de semana.

Na verdade, se parasse para refletir, perceberia que só havia um único motivo que tornava sua vida suportável, fosse dentro ou fora de casa.

E esse motivo entrou correndo pelo quarto no minuto seguinte.

- Papaiiii! – gritou uma garotinha ruiva de olhos verdes se atirando sobre Harry.

- Ai! – arfou Harry, quando sentiu um peso se jogando em cima da sua barriga – Bom dia, Anna.

- Bom dia! – respondeu a menina, com um sorriso imenso - Você dormiu bem?

- Muito bem, e você? – perguntou Harry, sapecando um beijo na bochecha rosada.

- Eu dormi.

- Não ficou com medo do escuro?

- Papai! – Anna reclamou – Eu já tenho três anos! Não sou mais criança!

- É verdade. – Harry sorriu – Você já é uma mocinha.

- Sou mesmo! - rindo com o elogio, Anna desceu da cama e puxou a mão de Harry. – Levanta, papai. O café já tá lá na mesa, e eu tô com fome!

Rindo com o entusiasmo de sua filha, Harry sentou-se na cama no momento em que outra pessoa entrava no quarto. Seu sorriso diminuiu na mesma hora, tornando-se quase forçado.

- Bom dia, Ginny.

- Bom dia, Harry. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso hesitante, antes de se virar para a filha. – Anna, eu disse para não acordar seu pai.

- Eu já estava acordado, não faz mal. – disse Harry, indo até o guarda-roupa e retirando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta para vestir.

- Sendo assim... – Ginny deu de ombros – O café já está na mesa.

- Oba! Comida! – Anna bateu palminhas, e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Ela é verdadeiramente uma Weasley. – Harry comentou, tirando a blusa do pijama – Eu só vou me trocar e já vou.

A mulher assentiu e continuou parada no mesmo lugar, encarando fixamente o peito de Harry.

- Ginny?

- Oi?

- Você pode sair, por favor?

Ginny corou, os olhos castanho-claros se enchendo de lágrimas. Murmurando um pedido de desculpas apressado, virou-se de costas e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao passar.

--------------------

- Eu guardei um lugar pra você, papai.

- Obrigado, Anna. – disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Toma – ela estendeu a jarra de suco de abóbora para o pai – Você não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Hoje é sábado, querida.

- Então a gente vai sair pra voar, papai? – pediu, com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Mais tarde.

- Ehhh!

- Ginny – Harry virou-se para a ruiva, que estava encostada no balcão atrás dele – O jornal já chegou?

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry imaginou ter visto uma expressão assustada cruzar o rosto de Ginny, mas descartou a idéia na mesma hora. Afinal, não haveria motivos para que ela temesse uma simples pergunta sobre a chegada de um jornal.

- Ainda não chegou. – respondeu ela – Está atrasado.

- Que estranho. Ele sempre chega na mesma hora.

Ginny não respondeu, pegando a varinha virou-se para a pia, e começou a organizar a louça que usara para fazer o café da manhã. Harry voltou sua atenção para a pequena Anna e logo o assunto do jornal estava esquecido.

Ficou tão entretido conversando com sua filha que nem percebeu que a mão de Ginny tremia ao segurar a varinha.

Depois do café da manhã, Anna e Harry foram para o quintal brincar de Quadribol. Olhando em volta, Harry pensou que aquela era a única parte de Grimmauld Place que ele realmente gostava. Nunca estivera ali com Sirius, e por isso não havia lembranças dolorosas de seu padrinho para entristecê-lo, como acontecia nos outros cômodos.

Já era quase onze horas quando Harry conseguiu convencer Anna a pararem um pouco. Enquanto a menina subia para tomar um banho, Harry se dirigiu à sala, onde Ginny estava.

- Quanta energia! – exclamou Harry – Voamos por horas e ela ainda quer mais.

- Ela puxou isso de você. – observou Ginny, correndo os olhos pelo corpo do marido.

Ele usava apenas uma bermuda e uma camiseta, que estava grudada no corpo. Tantas horas voando sob o sol matutino haviam deixado Harry suado, corado, e Ginny se esforçou para desviar o olhar antes que ele percebesse que ela estava encarando-o como fizera no quarto.

- Tomara que ela não tenha puxado o talento para se meter em confusões também. – Harry sorriu.

- Não vamos poder reclamar se ela tiver puxado. Dias atrás eu peguei Fred e George ensinando a Anna o feitiço da Língua-Presa. É questão de tempo até começarmos a ter problemas.

- Falando em seus irmãos, – lembrou Harry – Anna acabou de me dizer que tinham combinado que hoje ela almoçaria na casa de Ron e passaria a tarde brincando com Sophia.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido – Ginny se levantou – E já é quase hora do almoço. Mione vai me encher o saco se nos atrasarmos.

- Eu não vou. – disse Harry – Invente uma desculpa qualquer, não estou com vontade de sair de casa hoje.

Harry esperava que Ginny dissesse alguma, porque ela sempre insistia que eles visitassem sua família juntos, e ficou um pouco surpreso quando ela concordou rapidamente e subiu até o quarto para terminar de arrumar Anna.

_Tanto melhor, _pensou Harry,_ talvez ela tenha finalmente parado de querer fingir que somos uma família feliz._

Minutos depois, as duas se despediram e saíram pela lareira, usando Pó-de-Flu para chegarem à casa de Ron e Hermione.

Harry mal conseguiu controlar a sensação de alívio que tomou conta dele quando as chamas levaram sua esposa embora. Gostaria de ficar um pouco mais com Anna, mas não agüentava os olhares que Ginny lhe lançava quando achava que ele não estava olhando. Se fosse durante a adolescência, ele teria se sentido culpado por ignorá-la tão abertamente; mas agora, aos 25 anos, ele não sentia o menor remorso.

Seu casamento sempre fora de aparências e, embora houvesse algum contato físico, vez ou outra, geralmente quando estava bêbado demais para se controlar, ele e Ginny viviam sob o mesmo teto apenas porque tinham uma filha em comum. Harry, que crescera sem uma família, não desejava que Anna tivesse o mesmo destino.

Depois de tomar um banho demorado, Harry decidiu que não ficaria mais em casa. Sentia-se sufocado, e sabia que só havia um lugar para ir. Aparatou sem deixar nenhum bilhete, pois voltaria antes de Ginny e Anna chegarem.

A sensação familiar o invadiu assim que abriu os olhos. Estava em uma sala muito mais simples e menor do que a sua em Grimmauld Place, mas bastante aconchegante.

Retirando a capa, Harry colocou-a sobre o sofá verde-escuro, alisando os detalhes da manta bege que cobria o encosto e sentindo a textura macia sob seus dedos.

_Onde conseguiu um sofá tão grande, Harry! Em uma loja de móveis para gigantes?_

Abandonando o sofá, Harry atravessou a sala até o balcão inglês que separava a cozinha da sala. Era todo revestido de mármore impecável, com quatro banquetas distribuídas em volta dele. Harry tocou a pedra branca, correndo os dedos sobre a superfície como fizera com o sofá.

_- Existe uma tradição trouxa que diz que o casal tem que fazer amor em cada canto da casa, para dar sorte._

_- E?_

_- Que tal começarmos pelo balcão?_

_- Excelente idéia, Harry._

Olhando em volta, Harry foi assaltado por várias lembranças de diálogos semelhantes em cada canto da sala, do tapete às paredes. Devagar, andou até o quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado, como se esperasse encontrar uma pessoa ali dentro.

Não havia ninguém. A cama king-size estava impecavelmente arrumada, denunciando que há muito tempo ninguém se aproximava dela.

Evitando olhar para a cama, Harry se aproximou do closet e o abriu, retirando de dentro dele uma caixa e levando-a até a cama. Passou a mão sobre a tampa rebuscada, que emitiu um clique e se abriu.

Dentro da caixa havia vários objetos, e Harry pegou uma fotografia trouxa que estava por cima. Encarou os olhos prateados do retrato, e era como se pudesse ouvir a voz de Draco novamente.

_- Não vejo qual a graça de uma foto que não se mexe._

_- A graça é justamente essa – Harry explicou, ajustando a câmera sobre um tripé – Ela capta exatamente o momento._

_- Continuo não vendo graça nenhuma – disse Draco, cruzando os braços – E não vou posar para nenhuma foto trouxa._

_Harry terminou de programar o timer e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se de frente a Draco._

_- Já lhe disse que você fica lindo quando faz manha?_

_- Eu não faço..._

_Não terminou de falar, pois Harry o puxou de repente, beijando-o com paixão, invadindo sua boca com a língua e apertando o corpo de encontro ao seu. Tão rápido quanto começou, Harry se afastou e encarou o rosto de Draco, sorrindo ao ver os lábios avermelhados e a brilho de desejo nos olhos dele. Nesse momento a câmera disparou seu flash, como Harry havia planejado. _

Segurando a foto, Harry sorriu ao ver o rosto de Draco. Sempre amara essa expressão que aparecia no rosto dele quando o tocava, e a idéia da foto nascera dali. Queria algo que registrasse todo o desejo que Draco sentia quando estavam se amando, mesmo sabendo que essa imagem já estava gravada em sua memória. E aquela fotografia era tão real que ele podia sentir seu corpo pulsar de vontade de tê-lo novamente.

Eles sempre se enlouqueceram, não importava quantas vezes se amassem. E foram muitas, tantas que seu corpo ainda sentia falta do toque de Draco, como um viciado sente a falta de uma droga. Em alguns momentos ele pensava que morreria de saudades.

Mexendo na caixa, Harry retirou outras fotografias dos dois juntos, observando cada uma delas e sentindo a alegria e a tristeza se misturando dentro dele sempre que relembrava o momento em que cada uma daquelas fotos foi retirada.

Muito tempo depois, Harry guardou as fotos e a caixa e saiu do quarto. Já era tarde, quase quatro horas, e só agora ele percebia que não havia almoçado. Mas não tinha a menor vontade de ir para casa, pois sabia que provavelmente Ginny já deveria estar de volta. Achava que conseguiria voltar antes dela chegar, mas acabou ficando mais tempo do que imaginara.

Decidiu comer alguma coisa em qualquer lugar e só depois voltar para o Largo Grimmald. Olhando uma última vez para a sala, Harry desaparatou.

Sua idéia era aparatar em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, mas por alguma razão acabou parando dentro do Beco Diagonal. Teria que caminhar um pouco até lá.

Estava no meio do caminho quando uma bruxa apareceu na sua frente.

- Ah, Sr. Potter! – exclamou ela. – Era o senhor mesmo que eu queria ver!

Harry teve que se controlar para não fazer uma careta. A mulher era definitivamente estranha, se parecia com aquelas bruxas más saídas das histórias infantis trouxas. Era velha e atarracada, cabelos brancos e ralos caindo pelos ombros, rosto enrugado e usava roupas negras muito surradas.

- Pois não? – perguntou educadamente.

O rosto da mulher se tornou subitamente sério, e ela segurou o braço de Harry com as duas mãos.

- O senhor fez um grande bem a todos nós quando derrotou Voldemort. – ela disse, apertando levemente os dedos – Temos tanto que lhe agradecer...

Harry ficou surpreso por ela ter dito o nome que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, os bruxos anda evitavam, e tentou puxar o braço, que foi retido com firmeza.

- Não precisa agradecer nada... – respondeu, constrangido. – Já passou...

- Preciso, sim! – exclamou a mulher, apertando novamente seu braço – Aqueles lacaios de Voldemort assassinaram meu único filho, muito antes de você nascer.

Harry não disse nada, não era a primeira vez que vítimas de Voldemort o paravam para dizer aquilo. Geralmente se sentia desconfortável, mas algo naquela mulher o deixava ainda mais nervoso do que o normal.

- Eles queriam o poder da nossa família. – continuou ela – Mas meu filho não aceitou, ele nunca usaria o nosso dom para as Artes Malignas – acrescentou, com orgulho evidente.

- Dom? – perguntou Harry, sentindo a curiosidade nascer dentro dele.

- Sim. Um dom muito especial, Sr. Potter – os olhos dela brilharam – Os nascidos na minha família tem a Visão Interior.

Seu interesse se evaporou na mesma hora, e Harry não conseguiu esconder sua incredulidade. Desde que tivera aulas de Adivinhação em Hogwarts, passara a achar que Visões Interiores e seus derivados eram pura balela.

- Você não acredita – ela disse, estudando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu... – começou Harry, um pouco sem-graça.

- Não importa – ela cortou – O senhor não precisa acreditar.

A bruxa se afastou um pouco, soltando o braço de Harry e tirando algo de dentro das vestes.

- Eu tenho andado com isso há dias, esperando encontrá-lo.

Abriu a mão enrugada, e dentro havia uma corrente dourada muito fina, com uma pequena pedra negra como pingente. Era muito simples, mas Harry ficou encantado com o brilho leitoso da pedra.

- Hematita – explicou a velha – É uma pedra muito especial.

- É muito bonita.

- Sim, ela é. – disse ela, se aproximando com o colar do pescoço de Harry - Posso?

Não era muito sensato aceitar objetos de bruxos desconhecidos, levando-se em consideração a quantidade de maldições que poderia haver ali. Mas seus instintos lhe diziam que não havia o que temer, então apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto a mulher atava o colar em seu pescoço.

- Perfeito – disse ela, colocando a mão sobre a pedra. – Preto e Dourado. Proteção.

- Como?

- Proteção. – repetiu ela – A Hematita protege quem a usa.

- Não preciso de proteção. – Harry deixou escapar.

Mas a bruxa apenas sorriu, antes de se afastar de novo.

- Mas a Hematita não é para o senhor. – ela disse.

- Não? – perguntou, surpreso – É pra quem?

O sorriso da mulher se ampliou, e ela fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

- Pra pessoa mais amada... – respondeu, notando o olhar confuso de Harry. – O senhor saberá, tenha paciência. – completou, afastando-se rapidamente.

- Er... Obrigado! – exclamou, olhando-a se afastar rapidamente.

De longe, a mulher se virou para olhá-lo, e acenou com a cabeça, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Só acontecem coisas estranhas comigo – resmungou Harry, enfiando o colar para dentro da roupa e indo em direção ao Caldeirão Furado

Quando chegou, se preparou para ser saudado com o entusiasmo de sempre quando entrasse no bar. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, os bruxos não deixavam de bajular o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e ele já se conformara com isso.

Mas quando entrou pela porta, um silêncio repentino tomou conta do bar. Harry estranhou o fato, mas fingiu que não percebera nada de diferente e caminhou até o balcão, onde Tom estava.

- Boa tarde, Tom. – cumprimentou.

- Sr. Potter! – exclamou o outro, com um sorriso surpreso. – Há quanto tempo!

- Estive um tanto ocupado ultimamente. – respondeu, observando que algumas pessoas em volta o olhavam fixamente e cochichavam entre si. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hã?

- Por que estão todos me olhando, Tom?

- Ahhh... – o homem estava visivelmente constrangido – É que não esperávamos ver o senhor por aqui, Sr. Potter.

- Como assim?

- É que... imaginamos que o senhor iria ao enterro...

- Enterro?... – perguntou Harry, surpreso. – Enterro de quem?

- O senhor não sabe? – foi a vez de Tom se surpreender. – O senhor não leu o Profeta Diário hoje?

O estômago de Harry se revirou, e o rápido diálogo que tivera com Ginny de manhã voltou à sua mente. Não, não vira o jornal, ele tinha se atrasado _misteriosamente_.

- Enterro de quem, Tom? – repetiu, com voz baixa, o coração começando a bater mais rápido quando o pensamento de que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com Draco surgiu em sua mente.

- Malfoy – respondeu Tom, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos. – Narcissa Malfoy.

--------------------

Harry ainda estava trêmulo quando aparatou no portão em frente ao cemitério, e teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de entrar.

O céu estava levemente nublado, anunciando que logo começaria a chover. Ele andava olhando para o chão, devagar, como se pudesse retardar ao máximo o encontro que teria a seguir.

Mas o caminho não era tão distante assim, e Harry logo chegou ao seu destino.

O lugar estava deserto, com exceção de uma única pessoa abaixada em frente a uma lápide de mármore. Parou atrás dele, certo de que o homem já percebera sua presença. Não estava enganado.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Eu tinha que vir.

O homem ajoelhado se ergueu e se virou. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os olhos acinzentados nublados de tristeza.

- Draco, sobre sua mãe... Eu sinto muito...

- Obrigado. – foi a resposta seca.

- E... Ron, Mione e os outros pediram para dizer que também sentem muito. – mentiu, num fio de voz.

Uma gargalhada incrédula foi a resposta de Draco, e Harry apenas desviou o olhar, sabendo que nem mesmo ele acreditaria no que acabara de dizer.

--------------------

_- Você só pode estar brincando! – exclamou Ron, se levantando de um pulo._

_Harry passou a mão na testa, sobre sua cicatriz, e pediu a si mesmo que tivesse paciência. Sabia que seria assim._

_- Não sei pra que tanto estardalhaço, Ron. Nunca escondi de você minhas preferências._

_- Fodam-se as suas preferências, você sabe que o problema não é esse! - gritou Ron, o rosto contraído – Malfoy, Harry! Malfoy! Você está louco!_

_- Ron, escute..._

_- O pai dele tentou te matar! A mãe dele te odeia, ELE te odeia!_

_- Ele não me odeia, não é mais como na escola. Já temos 21 anos, Ron, é hora de parar com essas infantilidades. E você sabe que muitas coisas aconteceram, você sabe que ele nos ajudou espionando para a Ordem._

_- Ah, certo. – ironizou Ron – A cobrinha arrisca o pescoço uma meia dúzia de vezes e você vai pra cama com ele. Bela recompensa, hein?_

_- Não seja idiota, não foi nada disso._

_- O que foi então? – perguntou, cruzando os braços com irritação._

_- Você não entenderia._

_- Tente, oras! Não sou idiota!_

_- Não disse que era idiota, disse que não entenderia. – retrucou Harry, rispidamente._

_- Ora, tente! – repetiu Ron, se aproximando de Harry – Me fale sobre o quanto Malfoy é maravilhoso! Me fale sobre o quanto ele é doce, meigo, sensível... _

_- Ron..._

_- Me conte sobre as vezes em que ele esteve ao seu lado, ou sobre como ele passou todos esses anos com você, querendo o melhor pra você, se arriscando por você!_

_Harry apenas fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, esperando que Ron se acalmasse. Mas aquela pequena demonstração de derrota, longe de acalmar seu amigo, pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais._

_- O que foi? Não vai me dizer? – Ron fez uma pausa dramática antes de dar um tapa na própria testa – Oh, é verdade, como eu pude me esquecer! Malfoy não esteve te ajudando durante esses últimos anos, ele esteve conspirando para te matar!_

_- Ele mudou, Ron. _

_- Não, Harry. Cobras não mudam, elas só trocam de pele. O veneno permanece o mesmo._

_- Ele me ama. Isso não basta?_

_- Minha irmã também te ama. – respondeu Ron, com amargura - Mas não basta pra você._

--------------------

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, enfiando as mãos no bolso e olhando para as costas de Draco.

- Não sei. Ela apenas se despediu de mim e se recolheu. Disse que tinha encomendado uma nova poção para dormir, e que torcia para que aquela pudesse espantar seus pesadelos e, quem sabe, fazê-la sonhar com meu pai.

Harry não respondeu, e Draco continuou após alguns segundos, a voz forçadamente normal.

- Parece que funcionou melhor do que ela imaginava. De manhã um elfo foi levar seu café da manhã e a encontrou. Estava morta há horas. O frasco com a poção estava vazio.

- Você acha que ela fez de propósito? – perguntou Harry, falando baixinho.

- Não sei. Acho que nunca vou saber.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Draco...

- Não deveria. Ela não sentiria por você.

--------------------

_- Nunca imaginei que agradeceria por seu pai ter morrido. – disse Narcissa, os olhos azuis faiscando de ódio. - Ele teria enlouquecido de desgosto ao ver que seu único filho é um anormal._

_- Mãe, eu..._

_- Ou talvez ele tivesse simplesmente te matado, como eu deveria fazer agora. – a mulher continuou – Isso seria o certo a fazer, para impedir que você continue manchando o nome da nossa família desse jeito._

_- Então por que não faz isso logo? – perguntou Draco, com frieza, embora os olhos não escondessem a mágoa que as palavras lhe causavam._

_- Porque você foi esperto. – retrucou ela, cada palavra carregada de veneno – Escolheu ser amante daquele maldito que todos idolatram, e eu sei que eu não iria longe se machucasse o novo brinquedinho do poderoso Menino-Que-Matou-Você-Sabe-Quem._

_- Não sou brinquedinho de ninguém. – reagiu Draco._

_- Não? Tem certeza? – perguntou Narcissa, com veneno – Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar?_

_- Pra sempre. Nós nos amamos. – respondeu Draco, em um impulso, para logo depois morder a língua, mas já era tarde demais._

_Narcissa apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com deboche._

_- Ah, meu adorável filho – ironizou ela – Você é mesmo um tolo. Ele não te ama, ele só está empolgado com a novidade. _

_- Não é verdade. – disse Draco, entredentes._

_- Pois ouça o que eu digo, e ouça com atenção. Nunca dará certo. Ele tem o mundo dele, um mundo que está fechado para você. Ou estou enganada? Por acaso você se encaixa na vida de Harry Potter, Draco? Você se vê sendo aceito pelos amigos dele, levando a vida que ele leva? Você acha que ele é capaz de amar a pessoa que você realmente é?_

_Draco não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando os olhos frios de Narcissa, que deu um leve sorriso._

_- Eu imaginei. Você não é tão idiota, afinal. – ela se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou de Draco, sustentando seu olhar - Vá em frente. Mas eu nunca lhe darei a minha aprovação._

_- Não preciso da sua permissão. _

_- E não terá nunca. Eu amaldiçoarei cada minuto que você passar com ele, e vou ficar esperando pelo dia em que ele vai te descartar como um brinquedo que perdeu a graça._

_Draco desviou o olhar, mas Narcissa segurou seu queixo, obrigando-o a olhar para ela._

_- Nesse dia, eu estarei aqui, te esperando. Porque eu sou a única que realmente te conhece, e a única que é capaz de te amar de verdade. Lembre-se disso quando precisar voltar._

--------------------

Harry olhou para o céu quando um raio, seguido de um trovão ensurdecedor, cruzou o céu. As nuvens estavam escuras, e não demoraria muito para que a chuva começasse a cair.

Olhou novamente para Draco, que continuava de costas olhando para a lápide, aparentemente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Vai começar a chover, Draco. – disse Harry – Vamos embora...

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – respondeu Draco, virando-se para Harry. – Por que veio aqui?

- Eu vim por você.

- Por que?

- Porque eu me importo.

Draco não respondeu, mas a expressão em seu rosto deixava claro que ele não acreditava.

- É verdade, Draco. – insistiu Harry – Eu sempre me importei.

--------------------

_- Você deveria ter me deixado ir com você quando foi falar com a sua mãe. – disse Harry, puxando o loiro para o seu colo e abraçando-o com força._

_- Eu tinha que fazer isso sozinho. – murmurou Draco, escondendo o rosto no ombro do amante._

_- Você não está mais sozinho. – respondeu, sentindo o coração se apertar quando o corpo de Draco estremeceu e lágrimas quentes molharam seu ombro. – Nunca mais estará._

_- Ela foi tão cruel! - disse Draco, com a voz embargada – Achei que me amasse. Nunca pensei..._

_- Ela ama. – afirmou Harry, embalando o corpo menor – Assim como Ron também me ama. Eles só não entendem. Mas um dia..._

_- Não – interrompeu Draco, erguendo o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas – Eles nunca vão aceitar, Harry!_

_- Eles..._

_- Ninguém vai aceitar que o herói deles se envolva com um homem!_

_- Draco..._

_- Menos ainda que esse homem seja filho de um ex-Comensal da Morte que eles odeiam. Eles não vão aceitar!_

_- Não me interessa o que eles pensam! – cortou Harry, agarrando o rosto pálido – Não interessa, Draco. – repetiu, com a voz mais suave, dando leves beijos sobre os olhos acinzentados ainda úmidos. – Ninguém pode nos atingir. _

_- Harry, você sabe que não é assim._

_- Será como nós quisermos que seja._

_- Você é tão ingênuo.- murmurou Draco, tocando o rosto do outro – Eu vou acabar te perdendo._

_- Nunca. – exclamou Harry, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu – Nunca!_

_Draco deu um sorriso triste e se inclinou para frente, roçando levemente nos lábios de Harry, que capturou seus lábios com sofreguidão._

_- Nunca – repetiu Harry, interrompendo o beijo e apertando ainda mais o corpo de Draco contra o seu – Nunca, Draco! Eu juro!_

_- Me ame, Harry. Me ame agora._

--------------------

Harry ainda se recordava da promessa que fizera a Draco no dia em que ele voltara da Mansão Malfoy. Ainda hoje, quase quatro anos depois, lembrava-se do desespero com que amara Draco naquela noite, repetindo várias vezes que o amava e que nunca o deixaria.

Não demorou nem um ano para que quebrasse sua promessa e, olhando para o homem à sua frente, sabia que ele deveria estar pensando o mesmo.

Draco tinha razão, ele era ingênuo mesmo. Mas naquela época achava que o amor superaria qualquer barreira, e que nada poderia separá-los.

- Pensando com mais frieza agora, - a voz de Draco interrompeu suas divagações – quando você acha que foi o começo do nosso fim?

- Eu não sei dizer. – Harry respondeu, com a voz pesada. – Só percebi o fim quando chegou.

- Você nunca conseguiu ver o que estava na sua frente.

- Não é verdade.

- E também nunca conseguiu admitir. – _Exatamente como antes_, Draco acrescentou mentalmente, mais lembranças aflorando em sua mente.

--------------------

_- Chegou cedo. – disse Harry, ao entrar em casa e encontrar Draco sentado no sofá verde-escuro. – Como foi a entrevista?_

_- Muito bem. – respondeu, se afastando para dar espaço para Harry sentar – Até o momento em que falei meu nome para a secretária. Foi como se um dementador tivesse aparecido na frente dela._

_Draco percebeu que Harry tentava evitar que qualquer traço de compaixão transparecesse em seu rosto, sem muito sucesso._

_- Sinto muito. – murmurou Harry, suavemente._

_- Não é culpa sua._

_- Eles disseram alguma coisa?_

_- Não... Isto é, tirando uma mulher que não cochichou com outra que "eu era o sujeitinho que desviara o pobre Harry Potter". – a amargura na voz de Draco era indisfarçável. – Tirando isso, ninguém mais me dirigiu a palavra._

_- Estúpidas. Mas não se preocupe, aparecerá outra coisa..._

_- Claro. Como apareceu na semana passada, e na anterior, e na anterior... Como têm aparecido nos últimos seis meses._

_- Temos dinheiro suficiente para nós dois, Draco, você não precisaria trabalhar, sabe..._

_- Correção, você tem dinheiro suficiente. Eu não tenho nada, minha mãe não me deixou pegar um centavo da fortuna dos Malfoy._

_- Não precisamos disso. O que é meu é seu, quantas vezes preciso te dizer isso?_

_- Quantas vezes você quiser – respondeu Draco, levantando-se e se aproximando de um balcão onde havia uma garrafa de firewhisky e alguns copos – Não muda nada. Eu continuo sendo o maldito que corrompeu o Garoto de Ouro que todos idolatram._

_As mãos de Draco tremiam levemente quando ele ergueu a garrafa, e ele serviu rapidamente para que Harry não percebesse._

_- Aliás, falando em corromper, que fim levou aquela idéia do Ministério de investigar se você não está sob influência de Imperius? – perguntou Draco._

_- Você sabe muito bem que aquilo foi só veneno da Rita Skeeter para nos atingir. Ninguém jamais acreditou nela._

_- Tem certeza que ninguém acreditou nela?_

_- Ninguém que pense! – exclamou Harry, impaciente. - É muito cedo para beber._

_- Foda-se. – respondeu Draco, enchendo o copo novamente. – Ao menos para isso eu ainda sirvo._

_Draco ouviu Harry respirar fundo, como se estivesse reunindo toda sua paciência antes de se levantar e caminhar até onde estava e abraçá-lo por trás._

_- Você serve para mais do que isso, Draco._

_O loiro riu forçadamente, colocando a bebida em cima do balcão antes de deitar a cabeça nos ombros de Harry:_

_- É o que todos dizem. Precisam de um motivo para você estar comigo, e sexo é o favorito deles._

_- Pela última vez, pare de se importar com o que os outros dizem! Isso está destruindo você! – exasperou-se Harry, virando Draco de frente para ele._

_- Não consigo... – Draco murmurou, se soltando e indo para o quarto. – Me deixe em paz._

_Esperou que Harry fosse atrás dele, mas dessa vez ele não foi._

--------------------

Harry observou que Draco voltara a ficar calado, como sempre acontecia quando pensava em algo. Não sabia exatamente que pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do outro, mas sabia que não deviam ser muito diferentes dos seus.

Draco se lembrava do passado, uma época distante que deixara saudades, mas que também machucara os dois.

- Draco?

- O que?

- Adianta dizer que sinto muito? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Não. – foi a resposta automática.

Harry desviou o olhar, e cogitou que talvez preferisse o silêncio enigmático de Draco àquela certeza crua. Mesmo que aquele silêncio sempre o tivesse enlouquecido.

--------------------

_- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Draco, sentado na beirada da cama, observando Harry se arrumando para sair._

_- Sair. – respondeu Harry, sem se virar, mexendo no guarda-roupa._

_- Isso eu poderia deduzir sozinho. Vai sair com o Weasley?_

_- Não._

_- Onde, então?_

_- Não sei... Por aí._

_- "Por aí" – repetiu o loiro. – Você tem saído muito "por aí" nos últimos tempos. Praticamente todas as noites._

_- É daí? – perguntou Harry, irritado. – Não suporto mais ficar trancado aqui dia e noite com... – parou, antes de terminar a frase._

_- Comigo. – completou Draco._

_- SIM! – gritou Harry – Com você! Não suporto mais essa apatia em que você vive!_

_Draco desviou o olhar, mas não disse nada, e aquilo irritou Harry ainda mais, que fechou a porta do guarda-roupa com força._

_-Você só fica trancado aqui dentro, fugindo de todo mundo. Eu não agüento mais te ver assim!_

_- O que quer que eu faça? – Draco perguntou, ainda sem olhar para o outro._

_- Reaja! – exclamou Harry – Grite, berre, faça qualquer coisa, mas reaja!_

_Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles, enquanto Harry esperava que Draco dissesse alguma coisa. Depois de alguns minutos, acabou desistindo de conseguir alguma resposta._

_- Você não vai dizer nada? – a voz do moreno demonstrava todo o cansaço que sentia._

_Draco não respondeu, e Harry se sentiu ainda mais exasperado com a falta de reação do outro. Seu peito estava apertado, e ele sentia seu estômago ardendo mais do que nunca._

_- Fale alguma coisa! – exigiu – Qualquer coisa._

_- Pra que? – a voz de Draco era quase um sussurro – Isso não vai mudar nada._

_- Não vai mudar o que, Draco? – a ardência no estômago de Harry tornou-se mais forte – Pelo menos olhe pra mim..._

_Draco finalmente o encarou, e o moreno sentiu o aperto no peito se intensificar ao enxergar a dor nos olhos do parceiro._

_- Não vai mudar o fato de que você está me deixando._

_Harry abriu a boca para negar, reafirmar que nunca o deixaria, reiterar todas as promessas feitas anteriormente, mas não conseguiu. Não com Draco o olhando daquela maneira, como se soubesse exatamente como ele se sentia._

_- Não estou te deixando – murmurou, por fim – Só precisamos de um tempo..._

_- Tempo..._

_- Tempo para colocar nossos sentimentos em ordem._

_- Entendo._

_Novamente o silêncio, embora dessa vez os dois estivessem se olhando. Harry queria dar um fim naquela situação, apertar Draco em seu peito e dizer que tudo estava bem, que ele não iria embora e que tudo daria certo. Mas também queria que o loiro pedisse para que ele não fosse, que dissesse que as coisas iriam mudar e que eles ainda tinham alguma chance. _

_No entanto, nenhum dos dois fez ou disse nada, só continuaram se olhando por longos minutos até que Harry fez o primeiro movimento e caminhou até a porta. Já estava saindo quando ouviu a voz de Draco dizer baixinho:_

_- Quando você voltar, eu não estarei mais aqui._

_Os olhos de Harry se encherem de lágrimas, e ele hesitou por um momento, antes de atravessar o portal e fechar a porta atrás de si._

--------------------

- Eu te procurei – disse Harry, subitamente – Alguns dias depois de você ter ido embora, eu te procurei. Mas ninguém sabia onde você estava. Parecia que você tinha desaparecido.

Draco deu um de seus sorrisos irônicos, aquele reservado para todas as vezes que Harry fazia alguma pergunta óbvia.

- Aonde mais eu poderia ter ido? – respondeu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas – Só havia um lugar pra mim, Harry. Eu voltei pra Mansão Malfoy na mesma noite.

- Mas eu não entendo! – exclamou Harry – Eu fui até lá, e sua mãe me disse que não sabia onde você estava. Que não sabia de você desde que vocês discutiram...

- Ela mentiu. – disse Draco, achando graça na surpresa de Harry - O que você queria? Que ela te estendesse um tapete vermelho de boas vindas? Ela já te detestava antes, e passou a te odiar ainda mais depois que voltei.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, surpreso – Pensei que ela teria ficado feliz por termos nos separados.

- Você não entende, Harry – disse Draco – Ela nunca nos quis juntos. Mas ela era minha mãe, afinal.

--------------------

_- Mãe? – chamou Draco, abrindo a porta do quarto de Narcissa._

_Ela estava deitada no meio da enorme cama, os cabelos loiros quase prateados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Mas não estava dormindo ainda, e havia aberto os olhos e se sentado assim que Draco entrou no quarto._

_- Draco? – perguntou, olhando automaticamente para o relógio na parede – O que faz aqui, a essa hora?_

_Ele não disse nada, continuou parado no vão da porta. Olhou ao redor do quarto, relembrando de cada detalhe que não via desde que discutira com sua mãe. Seu olhar pousou sobre dois porta-retratos ao lado da cama, uma de Lucius e Narcissa acenando e outro que minou qualquer dúvida que ainda sentia por estar ali: era uma foto sua, com pouco mais de dois anos, sentado no colo de sua mãe, tentando agarrar seu chapéu enquanto ela ria e segurava suas mãozinhas._

_- Draco? – repetiu Narcissa, o tom de voz preocupado._

_- Ele me deixou – disse Draco, sem conseguir impedir que sua voz saísse embargada – Ele se cansou, mãe..._

_Olhou para ela, esperando pelas palavras duras que sabia que viriam, mas Narcissa continuou calada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se afastou para o lado da cama, batendo no espaço vazio ao seu lado._

_- Venha cá, menino._

_Um pouco trêmulo pelo esforço de conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento, Draco caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Narcissa, que o puxou de encontro ao peito imediatamente. _

_- Mãe... – murmurou Draco, sentindo-se abraçado com força – Mãe..._

_- Sabe – começou ela, acariciando os fios loiros do filho – Quando você era pequeno, você tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites. E quase sempre acordava chorando, dizendo que um demônio queria te pegar._

_Draco não respondeu, apenas se aconchegou mais no calor do colo de Narcissa, abraçando sua cintura._

_- Eu ficava preocupada, e comecei a te trazer para dormir comigo. Seu pai, claro, não gostava que eu fizesse isso. Ele dizia que desse jeito você nunca enfrentaria nada, que cresceria com medo de tudo._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, passando o nariz sobre o topo da cabeça de Draco, antes de prosseguir._

_- Mas Lucius viajava muito, e eu acabava te trazendo todas as noites. Ainda hoje penso que ele sabia, mas nunca me disse nada. Acho que ele entendia que eu nunca te deixaria sofrer sem fazer nada._

_Draco sentiu as lágrimas que tanto segurara aflorarem, e ele apertou ainda mais a cintura de Narcissa, enquanto sua mãe voltava a acariciar seu cabelo._

_- Você está em casa agora..._

_Draco concordou, balançando a cabeça, e não conseguiu segurar um soluço._

_- Shhh – murmurou ela – Vai ficar tudo bem. _

_- Ele... – começou Draco – Não conseguimos..._

_- Eu sei... – disse ela, com suavidade._

_- Deu tudo errado..._

_- Eu sei..._

_- Não foi culpa minha..._

_- Claro que não, Draco. – murmurou ela, deitando-se e trazendo-o junto – Vem, você precisa dormir um pouco._

_- Mãe... – começou ele, mas Narcissa o interrompeu._

_- Amanhã. Conversamos amanhã. – ela voltou a acariciar o cabelo loiro, enquanto o rapaz fechava os olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora._

--------------------

- Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse te aceitar de volta. – comentou Harry, interrompendo as lembranças de Draco.

- Mas aceitou. E nunca falou nada sobre você.

- Nada? Nunca? – surpreendeu-se Harry.

- Nada. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça, e voltou a virar-se de frente para a lápide – Ela proibiu que seu nome fosse mencionado em nossa casa. E deu ordem aos elfos que escondessem qualquer matéria do _Profeta Diário_ que mencionassem você.

- E você acha isso certo?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Era o jeito dela de me proteger.

- Ou de evitar que reatássemos. – Harry deu um passo à frente, se aproximando de Draco, que ainda estava de costas. – Eu quase enlouqueci de saudades nas primeiras semanas.

- Não durou muito, não é verdade? – respondeu o loiro, sem disfarçar o tom de mágoa – Você se casou poucos meses depois.

- Eu tive um motivo...

- Sabia que eu recebia diversos berradores naqueles dias? – perguntou Draco, como se não tivesse ouvido. - _"Não ouse atrapalhar o casamento de Harry Potter, ele finalmente está com alguém que o merece"._ Minha mãe quase enlouquecia com isso.

- Eu sinto muito – murmurou Harry – Eu não tive culpa, Ginny engravidou e...

Draco virou-se de uma vez, e Harry ficou tenso com a raiva que viu refletida nos olhos dele.

- Não teve culpa! – repetiu o loiro – Por acaso ela engravidou sozinha? Você mal esperou que nos separássemos para sair correndo atrás dela, e agora diz que não teve culpa!

- Não foi assim que aconteceu. – Harry se defendeu – Eu estava muito mal com o nosso fim, e Ginny me ajudou muito...

- Ah, posso imaginar o tipo de ajuda. – Draco ironizou – Eu fico me perguntando... Isso realmente começou depois que nos separamos ou vocês já se encontravam _antes_?

- Claro que não! – exclamou Harry – Éramos só amigos!

- Amigos que um dia resolveram ter uma amizade colorida? – repetiu Draco, sem disfarçar a incredulidade.

- Não foi assim. Eu estava triste, e ela estava ali, e quando vi...

- Ok, chega – disse Draco rispidamente, levantando a mão – Me poupe, eu não quero saber.

Eles ficaram novamente em silêncio, se encarando. Harry queria falar sobre o passado, explicar como as coisas aconteceram, contar sobre o fiasco que era seu casamento, mas não sabia como começar.

E Draco também não dava sinais de querer saber. Na verdade, ele o olhava daquele jeito que sempre o desconcertara, como se estivesse lendo sua mente.

- Eu soube que você tem uma filha. – o tom de voz era mais brando – Qual o nome dela?

- Anna. – respondeu Harry. – Ela é linda...

- Como não poderia? – Draco sorriu com tristeza.

Voltaram a se olhar em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes que Draco perguntasse baixinho, olhando-o intensamente:

- Você é feliz?

Os olhos de Harry ficaram marejados com a pergunta, e ele sussurrou:

- Não. Você é?

Draco balançou a cabeça negando, sem desviar o olhar. Harry se encheu de coragem e se aproximou mais dele, erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto pálido com delicadeza. Draco fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto contra a palma da mão de Harry, que se sentiu absurdamente comovido com esse gesto.

No céu, outro trovão voltou a ecoar, e Draco abriu os olhos. Harry temeu que ele se afastasse, mas o loiro continuou no mesmo lugar, se deixando acariciar, apenas o olhando nos olhos.

- Você deixou o cabelo crescer – murmurou Harry, tocando os cabelos de Draco, que agora desciam até os ombros – Ficou ainda mais lindo.

- E você está mais forte. – respondeu Draco – Anda voando muito?

- Quase todos os dias...

- Você sempre voa quando está muito feliz... – relembrou Draco.

- Ou quando estou muito triste. – Harry completou.

Draco assentiu e se aproximou mais de Harry, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Harry suspirou fundo e o abraçou, primeiro gentilmente e depois com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro e aspirando o cheiro dele.

- Céus... Como senti falta disso... – murmurou Draco, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu também – disse Harry, apertando-o mais – Tanto... Tanto...

Continuaram abraçados longos minutos, sentindo o calor que emanava de seus corpos. Nenhum dos dois queria se afastar, mas foram obrigados a se separar quando os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair.

- Vamos embora daqui. - Harry pediu, segurando o rosto de Draco entre as mãos.

Draco concordou e Harry o abraçou novamente, lado-aparatando com ele do cemitério direto para o apartamento onde passara quase toda a tarde. Reapareceram na sala, ainda abraçados, e dessa vez foi Draco quem se afastou primeiro.

- Você manteve nosso apartamento – disse Draco, olhando em volta – Por quê?

- Eu vinha sempre aqui... – confessou Harry. – Sempre que me sentia esgotado, sem rumo. Perdido.

O ex-slytherin voltou a se aproximar e o abraçou, beijando o pescoço de Harry.

- Harry... – murmurou. – Eu te amo... eu nunca deixei de amar...

Harry não respondeu, apenas suspirou e beijou Draco com desespero, apertando seu corpo com força até que o loiro gemeu em protesto.

- Desculpa... – murmurou Harry, afrouxando o abraço – Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem. – Draco respondeu, se aproximando e iniciando outro beijo, que dessa vez foi muito mais delicado.

Harry correspondeu, se segurando para não perder o controle e arrastar Draco para um sofá para saciar toda a saudade que sentia. Mas forçou-se a se controlar, pois não queria estragar aquele reencontro tão sonhado.

Alguns instantes depois, Harry interrompeu o beijo, encostando a testa na de Draco e se deixando tragar pelos olhos cinzas, que continham o mesmo brilho de desejo que sempre ostentava quando o moreno o tocava.

- Eu queria te levar pra nossa cama... – disse Harry, a voz rouca. – Estou desesperado de vontade de te amar de novo, mas não é certo...

- Não é certo? – perguntou Draco, a voz igualmente alterada – Por que, por causa da Weasley?

- Não. – Harry meneou a cabeça, nem se lembrava de Ginny naquele momento. – Pelo dia de hoje... Sua mãe, o enterro... Eu...

- Shhhh – Draco o interrompeu, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Harry. – É justamente por isso que preciso de você. Amanhã tudo voltará ao normal, porque não vamos poder mudar nossas vidas.

- Talvez nós pudéssemos... – começou Harry, mas Draco o interrompeu de novo.

- Não, Harry. – a voz era triste, porém firme. – Não daria certo, você sabe disso...

Harry fez menção de retrucar, mas Draco não deixou.

- Não... – o loiro murmurou. - Não vamos discutir agora. Você logo terá que ir embora, e eu quero aproveitar esse tempo que temos juntos... Nós não sabemos quando ou _se_ voltaremos a nos ver...

- Certo... – Harry respondeu, pegando uma das mãos de Draco e levando-o até o quarto.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada quando, em meio a beijos e abraços, ambos se despiram e caíram na cama. Sob as mãos de Harry, Draco gemia e arfava, se contorcendo de prazer com o toque familiar.

Ver Draco totalmente entregue às suas carícias bastou para fazer com que Harry perdesse o pouco controle que ainda mantinha. Com um gemido mais alto, ele o penetrou de uma única vez, sem cuidados ou preparações, fechando os olhos com força e enterrando o rosto no ombro de Draco quando um orgasmo violento o varreu de imediato.

Poucos segundos depois, Harry ergueu a cabeça e viu que Draco estava de olhos fechados, sua ereção não-saciada pressionando seu abdômen. Fora rápido demais, ríspido demais, e tinha certeza que tinha machucado o loiro.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou, passando o nariz sobre seu queixo.

Draco abriu os olhos, e Harry enxergou tanto carinho ali que seu coração se apertou no peito. Ali estava, a mesma entrega de sempre, o mesmo amor que tanto lhe fazia falta.

- Tudo bem. Só... continue... – Draco suspirou - Eu quero sentir... te sentir...

Absurdamente tocado com aquilo, Harry começou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto corado, mordiscando de leve os lábios já inchados e intensificando o beijo gradativamente.

Draco abraçou seu pescoço e o acariciou com os pés e joelhos, subindo e descendo pelas pernas musculosas do moreno, circulando sua cintura e puxando-o para mais perto, gemendo baixo ao sentir o membro de Harry enrijecendo novamente dentro dele.

Harry gemeu também, começando a se movimentar devagar, disposto a dar a Draco todo o prazer que lhe negara há pouco. Sem pressa, Harry deslizava suavemente para dentro e para fora, beijando e acariciando Draco como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para possuí-lo.

- Ahhh, assim... – gemeu Draco, em êxtase.

Ficaram longos minutos se amando lentamente, até que Draco começou a se mexer com mais força, imprimindo um ritmo mais intenso à relação. Harry se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para agarrar a ereção de Draco e começar a manuseá-la com vigor, se deleitando com os gemidos roucos que ouvia do loiro. Bastaram mais algumas estocadas para que Draco gozasse, e só então Harry se permitiu acompanhá-lo.

-----------------------

Já era muito tarde agora, eles haviam passando a madrugada toda se amando até Draco adormecer, exausto. Mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Ele ficou observando o loiro dormir por um longo tempo, querendo guardar mais aquela lembrança em sua mente.

Estendendo a mão, Harry retirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro que caía sobre o rosto de Draco, e tocou sua face com carinho. Ele tinha que ir embora, e tentava reunir coragem para se levantar daquela cama.

Inclinando-se para o lado, Harry beijou a têmpora de Draco, e só então reparou no colar que balançou para frente quando fez isso. Segurou o pingente negro com curiosidade, tinha se esquecido completamente dele. _O que foi mesmo que a bruxa disse sobre essa pedra?_

_A Hematita protege quem a usa._

Ainda segurando a pedra, Harry voltou a olhar Draco dormindo.

_Preto e Dourado. Proteção._

_Proteção_, repetiu Harry, mentalmente. _Preto e Dourado._ _Eu e ele._

Levou a mão ao fecho do colar e o abriu, estendendo-o até Draco e colocando-o nele com cuidado, para não acordá-lo. O loiro apenas se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo.

- Proteção... – murmurou Harry, olhando o contraste da pedra negra com a pele branca de Draco. – Para a pessoa mais amada...

Ficou mais alguns minutos observando Draco dormir antes de finalmente se levantar para partir. Já estava quase amanhecendo, e ele vestiu suas roupas o mais lentamente possível, retardando ao máximo sua saída.

Harry se abaixou ao lado da cama e tocou novamente a pedra no peito de Draco, antes de murmurar baixinho:

- Eu também te amo...

Poucos segundos depois aparatava no Largo Grimmald, voltando para a vida que tanto o sufocava, e tendo mais uma noite para recordar.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Sim, é uma fic triste, sem final feliz. Se serve de consolo, saibam que eu tb sofri para escrever isso... Principalmente pq meu forte **não é **angst. :(

Por favor, me deixe saber o que vocês acharam...


End file.
